


Amanecer

by kasomicu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, FictoberMF18, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, amanecer, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Angst/Universo alterno/Muerte de personaje] Peter odia los amaneceres sin él, porque si bien pasó muchos que fueron inolvidables, la realidad lo azota al verlos.





	Amanecer

Uno de los momentos más difíciles que tenía Peter, era en las mañanas, cuando se encontraba con un desconocido en una cama de un cuarto de hotel; no porque se sorprendiera al no recordar su nombre o rostro, tampoco porque no supiera en qué parte de la ciudad se encontrase (si es que aún estuviese en ella), sino porque casi siempre se levantaba antes del amanecer, justo en los instantes donde podía ver el alba en todo su esplendor.

Odiaba eso, era tan efímero, etéreo y cargado de recuerdos, de memorias que lo aturdían y lo hacían encerrarse en el baño a llorar silenciosamente.

Peter tenía remembranzas de haber visto bellísimos amaneceres junto a Wade, tanto por estar teniendo sexo salvaje toda la noche, o por tener sus maratones de películas, por ponerse a jugar videojuegos o simplemente salir abrazados al balcón viéndolo, sonrientes, ajenos al mundo exterior, centrándose en el paisaje maravilloso que les ofrece la naturaleza, y en ellos mismos, compartiendo una manta apoyados hombro con hombro, sintiéndose dichosos.

Se empieza a calmar, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, y tratando de no desmoronarse aunque ya lo había perdido todo, y la dignidad poco le importaba ya.

Su vida con Wade parecía tan lejana ahora, cuando su pareja se desmayó y los doctores dijeron cáncer, todo cayó en picada.

Nada funcionó, ni los tratamientos experimentales, ni las quimios, ni las medicinas del extranjero. Peter fue viendo como la vida de su Wade se extinguía día con día, sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

—Amor, vamos, tenemos que ir, tal vez esto sí funcione —pidió Peter en aquel momento, su novio ya casi hasta los huesos y renuente a moverse de su cama. 

—Petey pie, no puedo más, sabes que nada cambiará, sólo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo y aprovechar lo máximo que me quede de vida. Por favor, concédeme esto —suplicó Wade con los ojos hundidos, palmoteando la cama, pidiendo con el gesto que se echase con él. Peter sintió sus ojos aguarse, para luego asentir y ponerse a su lado, abrazándole mientras lloraba—.Te amo, baby boy, nada cambiará eso, sólo que mi tiempo era más corto que el tuyo y me adelanté la carrera, aunque te esperaré en la meta. 

—Te amo, Wade —le dijo antes de besarlo, sintiendo sus labios tan resecos y diferentes de cuando estaba sano, pero sin perder el amor infinito que le transmitían con aquel gesto. 

Aquel fue su último beso, porque se abrazaron y durmieron así, Peter al despertar, justo antes de ver el firmamento clarear, se fijó que su gran amor ya no respiraba, parecía dormido pero no tenía pulso.

Wade murió junto con sus esperanzas.

Peter desde ahí, se pierde de noche, intentando mitigar el dolor con distintos cuerpos que no llenan su vacío, pero no le importa ya nada. Sólo quiere terminar su carrera y llegar a él.


End file.
